


Capricorn

by poisonivory



Series: Go Vikings! [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is a stickler for facts. And a really <i>terrible</i> driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capricorn

**Author's Note:**

> More in the Go Vikings universe! This time with some of the Thor gang.

One of the best things about Jane Foster, in Darcy’s opinion, was how easy it was to wind her up. And as her best friend, Darcy considered it her duty to do just that as frequently as possible.

“It’s right here,” she said, waving her Starkphone at Jane’s face. It was a 2.0, way out of the Lewis family budget - she’d won it from Tony in a poker game. Jane swatted it away without looking as if it _wasn’t_ the coolest and most expensive phone on the market, eyes on the road and free hand on the steering wheel. Which was good - she tended to swerve if she looked away from the road. “‘Capricorn: Today is a day of exciting new challenges for you.’ And today’s the first day of school! How is that not accurate?”

Jane snorted. “It’s the first day of school for a lot of people. Why doesn’t it say that for every sign?”

“Because you’re going to pay attention in class and the rest of us are going to sleep?” Darcy pointed out. “Come on, Janey, face it. You’re a textbook Capricorn.”

Now Jane looked at her, and sure enough the Jeep veered alarmingly. “There is no such thing as a textbook Capricorn because there is no textbook on the zodiac because astrology is a psuedo-science.” She glanced back at the road, straightened the car out, and turned into the school parking lot without signaling. It was mostly full already, with students meandering towards the building and greeting each other enthusiastically in the aisles.

“If it’s a psuedo-science, how come it’s persisted for so long?” Darcy retorted. She didn’t actually believe in horoscopes - except for when they said that Geminis were engaging and witty - but nothing frayed Jane’s patience faster.

“Because people are gullible idiots.”

“Gullible? You’re the one who believed Tony Stark when he said he wanted to show you his telescope.”

Jane jerked the wheel. Justin Hammer dove out of the way, yelling in protest. Neither girl paid any attention. “He does have a telescope!”

“But that’s not why he invited you over, is it?”

“That’s beside the point,” Jane said, turning into a parking spot and screeching to a halt. “All we wound up doing was tracking the planets.”

Darcy peered out her open window. “You’re like halfway into the the next space, Janey.” Jane grumbled and put the car in reverse. “So did you guys see Uranus?”

Jane whirled on her. “Darcy Lewis, I swear to God - ”

_Thump!_

They hit something. Both girls screamed and Jane slammed on the brakes. Darcy whirled just in time to see a flash of blond hair and windmilling arms disappear behind the rear windshield.

“Vehicular manslaughter is an exciting new challenge,” she pointed out, eyes wide.

“Shut up.” Jane opened the door, tried to climb out, got caught by her seatbelt, unbuckled it, and tumbled out of the Jeep. Darcy followed on the passenger side, and...

...holy jeez. Jane had hit Thor Odinson, the school’s star quarterback - who also just happened to be the mayor’s oldest son. This was at the very least social suicide. Maybe Mayor Odinson could even have her deported or something.

“What the _hell?_ ” he demanded, sitting up gingerly and rubbing the back of his head. Well, at least he wasn’t dead. That should count for something at the deportation hearings. “They’re called rearview mirrors for a reason, genius. Do you even know who my father - ”

He looked up and saw Jane.

“Hi,” he said.

“Oh my God, I am _so sorry_ ,” she said, squatting down next to him. “Are you okay? Do you need me to call 911?”

“I’m fine,” he said, and flashed her a dazzling smile. Seriously, the boy could’ve modeled for toothpaste ads. “It’s no worse than being tackled by Volstagg. You’re Jane Something, right?”

“Foster,” Jane said. “Are you _sure_ you’re all right? Maybe I should take you to the nurse.”

“No, I’m...” Thor started to say, then seemed to reconsider. “Yes. You should definitely take me to the nurse.” Despite that, he stood up without any visible evidence of injury and offered his hand to Jane, who was still squatting.

Okay, even someone as oblivious as Jane _had_ to see what was going on here.

Jane let him pull her to her feet and gazed up at him: all nineteen feet of him, with shoulders Darcy could’ve taken a nap across. His hand dwarfed hers. She opened her mouth to say something.

If Darcy could’ve interjected, she would’ve told Jane to say something like, “Maybe I’m not so sorry I hit you after all,” or “Let me buy you dinner to make up for it,” or even, “Oh baby, carry me away on your noble charger, you great big hunk of Nordic manhood, you!”

But instead Jane, being Jane, said, “Hey, Darcy, can you tell Dr. Selvig I’m going to be a little late?”

“Sure,” Darcy said.

“And take notes?”

“Okay.”

“Good ones. Not a piece of paper saying ‘Blah blah blah’ and then the rest is just doodles. I...”

“Jane, I got it,” Darcy said. Poor Thor looked utterly bemused. He probably wasn’t used to girls being more interested in science class than in his twinkling blue eyes. “Now go already, would you?”

Jane sighed and locked the car, and she and Thor headed up the hill towards the school. Despite his alleged injuries, Thor insisted on carrying Jane’s backpack for her. Darcy shook her head and glanced back at the horoscope on her phone.

“Yep,” she said with a grin, following Jane and her inadvertent conquest up the hill. “Exciting new challenges _indeed_.”


End file.
